Say Goodnight, Not goodbye
by AcrianQueen-TheHauntedDia
Summary: Had Polgara been at Kamion's death bed, what would she have said? My thoughts, short. My origanal verison was better, but oh well. R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! 

Summary: Had Polgara been at Kamion's side at his death, what words would have been exchanged? Here's my thought. Short, but sweet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Polgara opened the door to the Eastern most towers in the Rivan palace, a morbid feeling of dread, loneliness, and sorrow washed over her. She had been forced to 'accept' death long ago. Now, as she approached it once more, it tore through her almost as badly as it did when Beldaran past by her. 

            In front of her lay a withering shadow. To most, he was merely the king's advisor, the noble who was widowed not long ago, or the man that brought his own strength. In Polgara's eyes, though, he was still the same young man shooing away eying suitors. He was still alive. But, his image was fading fast, blowing away with the wind.

            His once charming smile was cracked and torn. His gleaming eyes flickered like the wax candles that surrounded the room. His body seemed to already start decaying. As she walked closer, she could hear his wheezing. His lungs were tight bags, being forced into motion, as her sisters had been. 

            "Pol , Polgara? Is that you, my friend?" his raspy voice was no more than a mouse's whisper. 

            "It 'tis I, dear Kamion. Hush now, save you breath." Polgara sat down by his side, peering into those dull eyes. Once again a flood of what ifs rushed past her, but this time it was different, she SAW them. She saw the wedding, the seaside house, the twins, the war, and the connection that would have never faded between Beldaran and herself, one that could have saved her life. And in those moments, she regretted her decision, knowing even she, daughter of magic, couldn't turn back time.

            "I have called you to say goodbye Pol." The man choked, seeing the same as she.

            "No, not good…"

            "shhhhhh" his voice rattled. "Look at me, a dry old man, and you, as radiant as the first day we met."

"Kamion, flattery will get you no where." She scolded.

"Pol, do you remember the first night you came here? You sang for us than, and all they could do was stare." Violent coughing hammered at his lungs until they were mere shreds. 

            "Yes, yes I do." 

            "Sing for me? Just once more, my songbird?" he attempted again.

            Polgara sighed, and looked out to the night. It called to him, to her. Polgara's eyes watering softly, she whispered as the nightingale.

"Say goodnight, not goodbye,

You will never leave my heart behind,

Like the path, of a star,

I'll be anywhere you are.

In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
in the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye"

Don't you fear when you dream  
waking up is never what it seems  
like a jewel buried deep  
like a promise meant to keep?

You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye."

Polgara walked over to the window, and threw open the curtain. Light streamed into the room. The stars blinked, singing out to the spirit that was to join them. A gentle grin spread against the old man's face. 

Don't you fear when you dream  
waking up is never what it seems  
like a jewel buried deep  
like a promise meant to keep.

You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
You are everything you want to be.

You are everything you want to be  
so just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not good-bye

  
  


"Goodnight…my Polara." He whispered, but the chough did not come, nor did breath. A spirited white outline of the young man the sorceress had know drifted over to the window, smiling at her, before evaporating. Polgara allowed a single tear to escape. 

As she breathed, she could have sworn, that the stars echoed back her own words. "Keep my life, in your eyes, say goodnight, not goodbye……say goodnight, not goodbye….." She finally smiled. "Until morning, my love."


End file.
